1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to direct compression of poorly compressible drugs, and, more particularly, to a new and improved binder composition for such drugs, which enables mixtures thereof to be processed into drug tablets of desired hardness and friability by direct compression, and at an acceptable compression force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Poorly compressible drugs such as naproxen and acetaminophen are currently made into tablets by wet granulation. However, it would be advantageous to provide a method of forming tablets of such drugs by direct compression, which is a more commercially advantageous process.